


Thief in the Night

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pantie sniffing, Pantie stealing, Sexual Tension, Thief, dom!reader, sub!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You've caught Bill jerking off with a pair of your undies that he stole from the laundry. You might as well punish him for it.First chapter is female reader, second is male reader!
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> god i haaaaaate that all the camp members sleep in such open tents. i always imagine they have their own lil tent. why can't r* give our camp members some god damn privacy?!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter is @MALLR4TS

Bill has no chance with you. He knows this, he reminds himself of this every single day. He reminds himself of this whenever you catch him staring at you, whenever he blushes heavily when you speak to him, whenever your knees accidentally touch when you're sat together at the fire. You're so kind to him, so polite, but Bill views you as a rose garden and he is merely a little bug. 

So that's why Bill has resorted to this. He overheard some fella in town talk about how the shopkeeper was caught masturbating with a pair of women's underwear that he had stolen from a woman he fancied, and as much as Bill agreed that it was gross, it lit a bulb in his mind. 

I mean, it's not bad if you don't get caught? Right? 

Here he is, getting up out of bed to sneak out of his tent during the dead of night. For once, Bill's not on guard duty, so he's going to spend his time off getting himself off. Bill deserves it. 

Bill makes his way over to the laundry and digs in, rummaging through the large pile of clothes. Wait. How was he meant to know which undergarments are yours? Bill picks up a random pair of briefs and looks over them. Something flashes in the waistband so he has a look; there are somebody's initials sewn into these. 

Women really are smarter than men. 

Bill continues to look through the pile, eventually finding a pair with your initials sewn in them. Bingo. Bill promises himself that he'll put them back after he's done. This won't take long, and nobody will ever know. 

He makes his way back to his tent, lazily securing the flaps behind him. He kicks off his boots before shuffling down onto his bedroll, lying back on his pillow. He's quick to unfasten his belt, followed by his pants. Bill feels excited, as dirty as that seems, but this is the closest he'll ever get to being with you, so he's going to just enjoy it and ignore the embarrassment. 

Bill's already hard. His cock started hardening the second he found your undergarments, so he eagerly gets himself comfortable and starts to stroke himself. There's no point holding back and Bill's too lazy to go find the pomade that he uses as lube, so he spits on his hand and begins jerking himself at a comfortable speed. 

Usually, when he jerks off to you, he likes to start slow. He likes to imagine himself pleasuring you for a while, using his fingers, tongue, cock, whatever you want. He likes to think into detail about how good you'd feel when he first slides it in, the noises you'd make, and how good you'd look underneath him. Or on top of him, he's thought about that before. He's thought about you in practically every position, every scenario, every location. Whenever Bill comes across a nice scenic location, he thinks about taking you there on a date, watching the sunset as you lie back against his chest. He's sometimes a little bit sappy and romantic, but those thoughts always end with him fucking you in that location. Typical thoughts for a guy.

Bill finally allows himself to do it, bringing your undergarments up to his face so he can sniff the crotch. Oh god. Is... is that what you smell like? down there? Bill feels like he's going to explode. Your undergarments smell nice so imagine what the real thing smells like... and tastes like. Bill would do anything just to get between your legs, regardless of his own pleasure. He just wants to see how much he can make you moan using whatever you'll allow him to. 

Bill's never really thought of himself as a submissive or dominant person, he's never bothered thinking about that in much detail, but Bill knows as a fact that he'd submit to you in a heartbeat. You could waltz over to him and tell him to get on his knees and of course, he will, and he'll be very happy to do so. 

Imagine if you did that, waltzing over to Bill as you find him on guard duty one evening. You could order him to get down on his knees and he'll do so, no questions asked, lowing the gun to the floor with him. You wouldn't need to say anything else, just lift your skirt and push his head against your crotch. He'll know exactly what to do, and he'll make sure he does it well. 

Bill's allowing his mind to wander, though his cock is clearly in control of his thoughts. He doesn't even realize he's softly moaning until your name escapes his lips. Shit. He moans your name a lot when he jerkss off but this just felt different, it's as if you're here. 

He keeps your undergarments pressed to his face as he continues, picking up the pace a bit. He knows he's not going to last long, not with how good you smell. Bill's eyes fall shut, his head rolling back on the pillow, hat falling off. The tent suddenly feels so warm so Bill pauses for a second. He quickly undoes his shirt, practically ripping the buttons off and leaves it open, not bothering to fully remove it. He raises your undergarments back to his face and continues. 

Another quiet moan of your name escapes his lips.

"Bill?" you question. Bills eyes snap wide open, his cheeks turning red. You didn't just call his name out, did you? 

"Bill? Why you talkin' about me?" you ask, standing outside his tent. You'd been coming off guard duty when you overheard your name. You wandered over to Bill's tent and heard it again, along with the sound of skin against skin. He wasn't jerking off to you in there, was he? 

"What? I ain't?" Bill quickly mumbles. He can see your shadow on his tent canopy, the moon highlighting you. 

"Yes you are, Bill," you huff. As much as you don't mind brushing it off for the sake of Bills' embarrassment, you're curious to see where this will go. 

"I ain't," Bill corrects you again. 

"You're clearly callin' for me, so I'm comin' in there," you tell him. 

Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh god no. Bill scrambles about, sitting upright. There's no time to put his cock away and fasten his pants up so he tries to cover himself up using whatever's in his hand. Bill doesn't realize that he's just used your undergarments to cover his cock up until it's too late. You're here, stood in his tent, looking down at a very embarrassed Bill with his shirt open and his cock out, covered up by your own underwear. 

"Bill," you say, eyes trailing down at your stolen item of clothing. Bill doesn't reply, he just keeps his gaze on you, looking like a spooked owl. "What are you doing with my undergarments?" you ask. 

"What?" Bill replies.

"What are you doing with my undergarments?" you repeat. 

"I... I dunno what you're talking about," Bill mutters. He's in deep shit now. 

You sit down on your knees next to Bill, your back aching from bending down slightly in Bills' far-too-small tent. You gently pick up a tiny bit of the fabric, Bills grip on them tightens, clearly worried you're going to try and pull them off him, but you aren't. You just want to be clear on what you're talking about. 

"This right here, Bill. These are my undergarments. What are you doin' with 'em?" you question again. 

"I ain't doin' nothin'," Bill replies, looking like a scolded puppy.

"I ain't dumb, Bill. I know what you're doing," you flash him a mischievous grin. "But I guess if you ain't gonna be honest with me, then I should punish you for it," you say as you move your hand off your garments, leaning over him and placing it on his chest. 

"Punish me?" Bill asks, his cock twitching from the skin against skin contact. He's expecting you to tell him that you're going to tell everyone in camp, which will definitely get him kicked out, but you've got a better idea that'll benefit both of you.

"Seeing as you're so eager to get in between my legs, why don't you? You can make it up to me by going down on me, and I'll try my best to forget about catching you like this," you tell him, your hand gently brushing over his chest hair, eyes flicking down from his to admire his body.

"Y-you want me to eat you out?" Bill stutters. The tent may be dark, but you know a flustered Bill when you see one, and that man is blushing heavily. 

"Mhmm," you hum and nod at the same time.

"...yes, Miss," Bill agrees. You flash him a smile before sitting back on your knees, your eyes momentarily moving from his so you can take off your lower items of clothing, chucking your boots to the corner of his tent, followed by your clothes. Bill sits upright and watches you, mouth wide and watering. 

You're here. You. You're really here. Sitting in his tent and stripping half of your clothes off. And now you're lying back on his bedroll, waiting for Bill to take his place between your legs. He freezes up in the moment but quickly snaps back into it, giving his head a little shake. Bill moves your undergarments off his crotch, chucking them into the corner of his tent as he shuffles down his bedroll. 

Bill gently places his hands around your thighs, fingertips brushing against your hips as he spreads your legs, his head ducking down between them. You're surprised the tent is long enough to fit the both of you, as you're on your back and Bill's on his front, his cock sandwiched between his stomach and the floor.

He seems a little shy, his tongue not pressing as firmly as you'd like it to be, but then again, he's only just getting started. You can feel Bill's heavy breaths against your skin as he slowly licks up and down your cunt, getting a taste of you, before brushing his tongue over your clit in soft circles. He eventually makes his tongue firmer, making your body jolt as your lungs push out a moan.

With time, Bill gets more confident, eventually lapping at your cunt with open-mouthed kisses. Every moan you make only seems to encourage him more, though you try to keep the noise down.

"Shit," you sigh. "Bill, you're so good," you moan. Bills cock is throbbing at the praise, along with every sound you make. He's in heaven knowing that finally, he's the one making you sound and feel like this. 

As much as you're enjoying Bill lapping at your clit like the obedient lapdog he is, an idea springs to mind, and you really want to try it. 

You sit upright, one of your elbows propping you up so you can look down at Bill between your legs. He opens his eyes as he feels you shifting about, looking up at you, his tongue still pressed against your folds. 

"Keep your tongue out," you order him. 

Bill follows your order, sticking his tongue out, mouth partially open. Your other hand reaches down to grip onto his hair, firmly grasping hold of it. You begin to roll your hips over Bill's tongue, clit rubbing back and forth on it, using his tongue to get yourself off. You keep eye contact the whole time, enjoying the sight of the much larger man submitting to you. 

"I'm gonna ask you again, Bill. Were you using my undergarments to get yourself off?" you ask, the tone of your voice making Bills cock throb.

"...uh-huh," Bill finally admits. His hands knead your thighs, tightening his grip at the way you're speaking to him. 

"What were you doin' with them? Sniffin' 'em?" you ask again. 

"Uh-huh," Bill admits again. 

"They smell good, Bill? Does the real thing smell better?" 

"Uh-huh," Bill says again, nodding this time, his tongue brushing faster over your clit as you continue to move your hips. You let out a moan, your thigh muscles clenching as you begin to feel your edge near. 

You notice Bill slowly rutting his hips against his bedroll, trying to give his cock any kind of attention he can get. Poor thing. 

"I'm gonna stop riding your face now, but you've got to finish getting me off, alright? And feel free to finally give your cock some attention. You must be throbbing, Bill, you poor thing," you tell him. 

Bill lets out a quick "yes, Miss," and watches you lie back down, moving your grip off his hair. He gets back to it, attacking your cunt with his tongue and open mouth kisses. Bill keeps a firm grip on your thigh, his other hand coming down to jerk himself as he shifts his hips so he can get to himself. 

You try to keep your moans quiet, not wanting to wake the others, but Bill's far too good to not receive praise, so you let a couple slip out louder than they were meant to. Oh well. Bill loves it and that's all that matters. 

Your hands clench onto your shirt, and your hips begin to shake. "Fuck," you mumble under your breath. "Bill, I'm gonna cum," you sigh. Bill lets out a moan, continuing his work as you cum hard against his mouth, your thigh muscles shaking as your orgasm takes control of your body.

You sigh heavily, panting, chest rising and falling as you slowly come down from your high, but Bill continues to run his tongue around your overly-sensitive clit, making you see stars. 

"Miss?" Bill mumbles against you. 

"Yeah?" you reply. 

"Is you gonna let me cum?" Bill asks, "please?" he adds on. 

"Of course," you tell him as you force yourself up onto your elbows. "Come here, big boy," you say as you coo him over. 

Bill scrambles up onto his knees, one hand still around his cock as he slows down his pace. You practically pull him on top of you, grabbing onto the scruffs of his plaid shirt as you lie back down. Bill pins himself on top of you, moving his hand off his cock so he can place them on either side of your shoulders. He feels dominating, hunched over you like this as you lie back on his bedroll, but you know you still have the upper-hand. 

"Come here," you say as you gently pull his lips down against yours by the scruff of his beard. Bill lowers himself onto his elbows, his hand returning to his cock as he continues to jerk himself off. 

You can taste yourself on his lips, and you finally understand why Bill was enjoying himself down there. The kiss is a little shakey, noses bumping against each other as you run your tongue against his, and Bill's making the softest noises you've ever heard him make. 

"I'm close," Bill quickly tells you as he breaks the kiss. 

You shuffle about, lifting your shirt up as far as it'll go. "Cum on me," you order him. Bill makes a distinctive sound, reacting as if you just asked him to marry you. 

He moves his head down into the crook of your neck, kissing along your skin, huffing and grunting between kisses. Finally, Bill cums, spilling his load across your chest and stomach. The poor man's been edging himself for almost an hour now, so it's no surprise that he cums so much. He sighs heavily, his arm trembling as it holds up his weight, so he rolls off you and onto his back, lying beside you. 

The two of you spend some time just lying there, slowly coming back to reality. Bills hand rests on your thigh, thumb slowly stroking against your skin. 

"I gotta get back on guard duty," you sigh. 

"I thought you was finished?" Bill asks. 

"Nah. I asked Javier to keep an eye out whilst I went to the restroom." 

"You is been quite a while," Bill tells you. 

"I know," you chuckle. "Javier's gonna think I've ditched him," you reply. Bill sits upright, quickly tucking himself away as he takes off his already unbuttoned shirt, using it to clean you up.

"No, Bill, that's a nice shirt!" you scold him. 

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go put it straight in the wash," he tells you. 

"Make sure you let it soak," you tut, watching him clean you up. 

"I will," he replies. 

Once you're clean, you sit up, putting your clothes back on piece by piece, quickly tucking something into your pocket whilst Bills back was turned, putting another shirt on. You give Bill a quick kiss goodbye and just as you're about to leave, you turn back to him. 

"Oh, this is for you," you smirk as you chuck the undergarments you were wearing at him. "Have fun with 'em," you say, exiting his tent. 

You leave Bill in another flustered mess, his cock beginning to harden at the sight of you giving him your undergarments, rather than him stealing them.  
He lies back on his bedroll, going over everything in his head. 

Did that really just happen?


	2. Male Reader

Bill has no chance with you. He knows this, he reminds himself of this every single day. He reminds himself of this whenever you catch him staring at you, whenever he blushes heavily when you speak to him, whenever your knees accidentally touch when you're sat together at the fire. You're so kind to him, so polite, but Bill views you as a rose garden and he is merely a little bug. 

So that's why Bill has resorted to this. He overheard some fella in town talk about how the shopkeeper was caught masturbating with a pair of women's underwear that he had stolen from a woman he fancied, and as much as Bill agreed that it was gross, it lit a bulb in his mind. 

I mean, it's not bad if you don't get caught? Right? 

Here he is, getting up out of bed to sneak out of his tent during the dead of night. For once, Bill's not on guard duty, so he's going to spend his time off getting himself off. Bill deserves it. 

Bill makes his way over to the laundry and digs in, rummaging through the large pile of clothes. Wait. How was he meant to know which briefs are yours? Something catches his eye and he notices that the women sew their initials into the waistband so they know who's whos. You're no woman, but you're still smart, so Bill continues to rummage until he picks up a pair and yep, your initials are sewn in them. 

You were clearly smarter than the average male. 

Bill promises himself that he'll put them back after he's done. This won't take long, and nobody will ever know. 

He makes his way back to his tent, lazily securing the flaps behind him. He kicks off his boots before shuffling down onto his bedroll, lying back on his pillow. He's quick to unfasten his belt, followed by his pants. Bill feels excited, as dirty as that seems, but this is the closest he'll ever get to being with you, so he's going to just enjoy it and ignore the embarrassment. 

Bill's already hard. His cock started hardening the second he found your briefs, so he eagerly gets himself comfortable and starts to stroke himself. There's no point holding back and Bill's too lazy to go find the pomade that he uses as lube, so he spits on his hand and begins jacking himself at a comfortable speed. 

Usually, when he jacks off to you, he likes to start slow. He likes to imagine himself pleasuring you for a while, using his fingers, tongue, cock, whatever you want. He likes to think into detail about how good you'd feel when he first slides it in, the noises you'd make, and how good you'd look underneath him. Or he'll bottom for you, he'll do whatever you're happy with. He's thought about you in practically every position, every scenario, every location. Whenever Bill comes across a nice scenic location, he thinks about taking you there on a date, watching the sunset as you lie back against his chest. He's sometimes a little bit sappy and romantic, but those thoughts always end with him fucking you in that location. Typical thoughts for a guy.

Bill finally allows himself to do it, bringing your briefs up to his face so he can sniff the crotch. Oh god. Is... is that what you smell like? down there? Bill feels like he's going to explode. Your briefs smell nice so imagine what the real thing smells like... and tastes like. Bill would do anything just to get between your legs, regardless of his own pleasure. He just wants to see how much he can make you moan using whatever you'll allow him to. 

Bill's never really thought of himself as a submissive or dominant person, he's never bothered thinking about that in much detail, but Bill knows as a fact that he'd submit to you in a heartbeat. You could waltz over to him and tell him to get on his knees and of course, he will, and he'll be very happy to do so. 

Imagine if you did that, waltzing over to Bill as you find him on guard duty one evening. You could order him to get down on his knees and he'll do so, no questions asked, lowing the gun to the floor with him. You wouldn't need to say anything else, just undo your pants and push his head against your crotch. He'll know exactly what to do, and he'll make sure he does it well. 

Bill's allowing his mind to wander, though his cock is clearly in control of his thoughts. He doesn't even realize he's softly moaning until your name escapes his lips. Shit. He moans your name a lot when he jacks off but this just felt different, it's as if you're here. 

He keeps your briefs pressed to his face as he continues, picking up the pace a bit. He knows he's not going to last long, not with how good you smell. Bill's eyes fall shut, his head rolling back on the pillow, hat falling off. The tent suddenly feels so warm so Bill pauses for a second. He quickly undoes his shirt, practically ripping the buttons off and leaves it open, not bothering to fully remove it. He raises your briefs back to his face and continues. 

Another quiet moan of your name escapes his lips.

"Bill?" you question. Bills eyes snap wide open, his cheeks turning red. You didn't just call his name out, did you? 

"Bill? Why you talkin' about me?" you ask, standing outside his tent. You'd been coming off guard duty when you overheard your name. You wandered over to Bill's tent and heard it again, along with the sound of skin against skin. He wasn't jacking off to you in there, was he? 

"What? I ain't?" Bill quickly mumbles. He can see your shadow on his tent canopy, the moon highlighting you. 

"Yes you are, Bill," you huff. As much as you don't mind brushing it off for the sake of Bills' embarrassment, you're curious to see where this will go. 

"I ain't," Bill corrects you again. 

"You're clearly callin' for me, so I'm comin' in there," you tell him. 

Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh god no. Bill scrambles about, sitting upright. There's no time to put his cock away and fasten his pants up so he tries to cover himself up using whatever's in his hand. Bill doesn't realize that he's just used your briefs to cover his cock up until it's too late. You're here, stood in his tent, looking down at a very embarrassed Bill with his shirt open and his cock out, covered up by your own underwear. 

"Bill," you say, eyes trailing down at your stolen item of clothing. Bill doesn't reply, he just keeps his gaze on you, looking like a spooked owl. "What are you doing with my briefs?" you ask. 

"What?" Bill replies.

"What are you doing with my briefs?" you repeat. 

"I... I dunno what you're talking about," Bill mutters. He's in deep shit now. 

You sit down on your knees next to Bill, your back aching from bending down slightly in Bills' far-too-small tent. You gently pick up a tiny bit of the fabric, Bills grip on them tightens, clearly worried you're going to try and pull them off him, but you aren't. You just want to be clear on what you're talking about. 

"This right here, Bill. These are my briefs. What are you doin' with 'em?" you question again. 

"I ain't doin' nothin'," Bill replies, looking like a scolded puppy.

"I ain't dumb, Bill. I know what you're doing," you flash him a mischievous grin. "But I guess if you ain't gonna be honest with me, then I should punish you for it," you say as you move your hand off the fabric, leaning over him and placing it on his chest. 

"Punish me?" Bill asks, his cock twitching from the skin against skin contact. He's expecting you to tell him that you're going to tell everyone in camp, which will definitely get him kicked out, but you've got a better idea that'll benefit both of you.

"Seeing as you're so eager to get in between my legs, why don't you? You can make it up to me by sucking my cock, and I'll try my best to forget about catching you like this," you tell him, your hand gently brushing over his chest hair, eyes flicking down from his to admire his body.

"Y-you want me to suck you off?" Bill stutters. The tent may be dark, but you know a flustered Bill when you see one, and that man is blushing heavily. 

"Mhmm," you hum and nod at the same time.

"...yes, Sir," Bill agrees. You flash him a smile before sitting back on your knees, your eyes momentarily moving from his so you can undo your gunbelt, chucking it to the corner of his tent, followed by unbuttoning your pants. Bill sits upright and watches you, mouth wide and watering. 

You're here. You. You're really here. Sitting in his tent and slowly pulling your semi-hard cock out. And now you're lying back on his bedroll, waiting for Bill to take his place between your legs. He freezes up in the moment but quickly snaps back into it, giving his head a little shake. Bill moves your briefs off his crotch, chucking them into the corner of his tent as he shuffles down his bedroll. 

Bill gently places his hands around your thighs, fingertips brushing against your hips as he grips onto your legs, his head lowering so he can lick a long stripe up the base of your cock. You're surprised the tent is long enough to fit the both of you, as you're on your back and Bill's on his front, his cock sandwiched between his stomach and the floor.

He seems a little shy, his tongue not pressing as firmly as you'd like it to be, but then again, he's only just getting started. You can feel Bill's heavy breaths against your skin as he slowly licks up and down your length, getting a taste of you, before swirling his tongue around the top. He eventually pops your cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, one hand moving off your thigh to grip the base of your cock.

With time, Bill gets more confident, eventually swirling his tongue perfectly against your length as he picks up the pace. Every moan you make only seems to encourage him more, though you try to keep the noise down.

"Shit," you sigh. "Bill, you're so good," you moan. Bills cock is throbbing at the praise, along with every sound you make. He's in heaven knowing that finally, he's the one making you sound and feel like this. 

As much as you're enjoying Bill sucking your cock like the obedient lapdog he is, an idea springs to mind, and you really want to try it. 

You sit upright, one of your elbows propping you up so you can look down at Bill between your legs. He opens his eyes as he feels you shifting about, looking up at you, your cock still in his mouth. 

"Hold still," you order him. 

Bill follows your order, keeping his head steady. Your other hand reaches down to grip onto his hair, firmly grasping hold of it. You begin to roll your hips up into Bill's mouth, slowly face fucking him as you use his mouth to get yourself off. You keep eye contact the whole time, enjoying the sight of the much larger man submitting to you. 

"I'm gonna ask you again, Bill. Were you using my briefs to get yourself off?" you ask, the tone of your voice making Bills cock throb.

"...uh-huh," Bill finally admits, the hum of his voice sending a shiver down your spine. His hands knead your thighs, tightening his grip at the way you're speaking to him. 

"What were you doin' with them? Sniffin' 'em?" you ask again. 

"Uh-huh," Bill admits again. 

"They smell good, Bill? Does the real thing smell better? Taste better?" 

"Uh-huh," Bill says again, nodding this time, his tongue brushing flat against your cock as you continue to move your hips. You let out a moan, your thigh muscles clenching as you begin to feel your edge near. 

You notice Bill slowly rutting his hips against his bedroll, trying to give his cock any kind of attention he can get. Poor thing. 

"I'm gonna stop fucking your mouth now, but you've got to finish getting me off, alright? And feel free to finally give your cock some attention. You must be throbbing, Bill, you poor thing," you tell him. 

Bill lets out a quick "yes, Sir," and watches you lie back down, moving your grip off his hair. He gets back to it, bobbing his head on your cock as he moves one hand off your thigh, jerking you off at the same time. Bill shifts his weight, shuffling up onto his knees so his other hand can reach down and jerk himself, despite the slightly uncomfortable angle.

You try to keep your moans quiet, not wanting to wake the others, but Bill's far too good to not receive praise, so you let a couple slip out louder than they were meant to. Oh well. Bill loves it and that's all that matters. 

Your hands clench onto your shirt, and your hips begin to shake. "Fuck," you mumble under your breath. "Bill, I'm gonna cum," you sigh. Bill lets out a moan, continuing his work as you cum hard into his mouth, your thigh muscles shaking as your orgasm takes control of your body.

You sigh heavily, panting, chest rising and falling as you slowly come down from your high. Bill quickly swallows your load as he pulls off your cock, his mouth making a popping sound.

"Sir?" Bill mumbles as he sits back on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

"Yeah?" you reply. 

"Is you gonna let me cum?" Bill asks, "please?" he adds on. 

"Of course," you tell him as you force yourself up onto your elbows. "Come here, big boy," you say as you coo him over. 

Bill scrambles over to you, one hand still around his cock as he slows down his pace. You practically pull him on top of you, grabbing onto the scruffs of his plaid shirt as you lie back down. Bill pins himself on top of you, moving his hand off his cock so he can place them on either side of your shoulders. He feels dominating, hunched over you like this as you lie back on his bedroll, but you know you still have the upper-hand. 

"Come here," you say as you gently pull his lips down against yours by the scruff of his beard. Bill lowers himself onto his elbows, his hand returning to his cock as he continues to jerk himself off. 

You can taste yourself on his lips, and you finally understand why Bill was enjoying himself down there. The kiss is a little shakey, noses bumping against each other as you run your tongue against his, and Bill's making the softest noises you've ever heard him make. 

"I'm close," Bill quickly tells you as he breaks the kiss. 

You shuffle about, lifting your shirt up as far as it'll go. "Cum on me," you order him. Bill makes a distinctive sound, reacting as if you just asked him to marry you. 

He moves his head down into the crook of your neck, kissing along your skin, huffing and grunting between kisses. Finally, Bill cums, spilling his load across your chest and stomach. The poor man's been edging himself for almost an hour now, so it's no surprise that he cums so much. He sighs heavily, his arm trembling as it holds up his weight, so he rolls off you and onto his back, lying beside you. 

The two of you spend some time just lying there, slowly coming back to reality. Bills hand rests on your thigh, thumb slowly stroking against your pants. 

"I gotta get back on guard duty," you sigh. 

"I thought you was finished?" Bill asks. 

"Nah. I asked Javier to keep an eye out whilst I went to the restroom." 

"You is been quite a while," Bill tells you. 

"I know," you chuckle. "Javier's gonna think I've ditched him," you reply. Bill sits upright, quickly tucking himself away as he takes off his already unbuttoned shirt, using it to clean you up.

"No, Bill, that's a nice shirt!" you scold him. 

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go put it straight in the wash," he tells you. 

"Make sure you let it soak," you tut, watching him clean you up. 

"I will," he replies. 

Once you're clean, you sit up, pulling your pants back up, followed by your gunbelt. You give Bill a quick kiss goodbye and just as you're about to leave, you turn back to him. 

"Oh, you can keep the briefs," you smirk as you chuck the briefs you were wearing at him. "Have fun with 'em," you say, exiting his tent. 

You leave Bill in another flustered mess, his cock beginning to harden at the sight of you giving him your briefs, rather than him stealing them.   
He lies back on his bedroll, going over everything in his head. 

Did that really just happen?


End file.
